


Blood for blood

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Kisses, Vampire AU, Vampires, havent even proof read it, no editing done, sorry - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Thanks to a piece of clothing Joe found when hunting, Andy can tell her wife is back and she doesn’t expect to make it out alive.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Blood for blood

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this whole vampires are mates for life so that’s what y’all are getting
> 
> Idea came from alessandramortt on tumblr!

The moon stood high when they returned. Nicky and Joe together, then Booker and Nile. Joe and Nicky walked with their heads close together, while Booker and Nile walked as far away from each other as possible, even though that only made it more obvious that they had something going on.

“Hey, Boss”, Joe stopped in front of her and she glanced towards him. Nicky, Nile and Booker came, too, and Andy slowly sat. There was clearly something they wanted to say.

She slowly placed her feet on the coke stone floor and stood. The long, loose fitted dress she wore fell covered her ankles and feet in a mere second and she carefully pushed her hair from her face.

“What’s going on?”

Nicky gave Joe a look. So that’s what they had discussed, whether to tell her or not. Joe completely ignored his husband and took another step forward. He held out a small piece of clothing, drenched in blood.

“There’s someone else in the area”, Joe began, but Nicky spoke again before he could.

“It might just be someone passing through. We didn’t find anything.”

Nile and Booker stood silent. Andy reached out for the piece of clothing and took it. Behind the thick smell of blood…

“Quynh”, Andy mumbled and twisted the piece in her hands. It was the scent of her long lost love and it was drenched in blood. Not Quynh’s blood, more likely squirrel, but that was it. Nothing else would the piece tell her, even if she still twisted and felt it a whole minute later.

Andy quickly grabbed the knife she always kept under her pillow (a silver knife would do more damage than a bullet if she ran into someone she didn’t want to meet) and the coat thrown over a chair by the dining table.

“I’m going out”, she announced, as she put the coat on.

“Boss, the sun-...”, Booker began, but Nile must’ve stepped on his toes because he cursed under his breath and Andy could almost feel them stare at each other.

“I’ve still got a few hours”, Andy replied calmly and before anything else was said, she had left.

They stayed in an abandoned factory right now. Andy didn’t know what they had used it for, but there was plenty of room and the place was surrounded by trees. The nearest house was seven miles in one direction and the nearest gas station was twelve in the other. It was a good hunting ground. Bigger things to hunt than squirrels, that was for sure.

But Quynh wouldn’t have gotten the squirrel if she didn’t know Andy was there, would she? No, Quynh knew she was there and Quynh knew Andy would do anything to follow her, even put herself at risk.

It took a little longer than Andy would’ve liked to find the scent again. It was the same as it had always been, but Andy tried not to think about it. She tried not to think about the five hundred years that had passed since last time.

Andy took her time, as she followed the scent. It got stronger with every step she took and it  _ itched  _ in Andy to run, but she wasn’t going to give Quynh the satisfaction. If Andy was going to die today, after nearly seven thousand years, she was going to take her time.

Quynh sat in a glade, with her back to Andy. Her hair had grown longer and by the looks of it, she had gained the weight she had lost during the trials back. She smelled… wonderful.

“Andromache”, Quynh said without turning around. “It’s been a while.”

Andy swallowed. She didn’t know what to say. She had left Quynh, she had left her and nothing would change that. She had starved for  _ five hundred years _ .

“Lost your voice, darling mine?”

Andy glanced up at the sky. It was a nice night to die. A nice place. The moon shone up the glade and the newly fallen leaves. They coloured the ground orange and brown and red and it looked soft enough that Andy wouldn’t mind laying down and staying there. The breeze was cold, but she couldn’t feel it and the stars, even though they had shifted since her youth, felt as familiar as the inside of her own hands.

“You didn’t look for me.”

Andy swallowed again. She tried to breathe, even though she knew she didn’t have to. Perhaps the human part of her brain still thought of it as calming.

“Of course I looked for you”, Andy carefully took a step closer. She desperately wanted to sit down next to her, feel her, do  _ anything  _ that would prove that she was real. “I’ve spent the greater part of five hundred years searching for you.”

Silence fell. Andy heard rustles of leaves and she slowly moved to sit next to Quynh, then.

Andy wasn’t sure how long they sat together, but it was soothing. It was a feeling Andy hadn’t had for five hundred years.

“I’m sorry”, Andy said, finally. She traced her fingers over the leaves. “I’ve looked for you. I’ve looked for you, I’ve killed more people than I can count to find you and…”

Andy was interrupted. Quynh had moved closer to her and their noses brushed together. She stood on all fours in front of Andy now and one of her hands came up to caress Andy’s cheek.

“You shouldn’t have looked for me”, Quynh whispered. Her voice was soft and the amount of love Quynh put into her words had Andy close to tears. Andy didn’t dare to touch her.

Quynh brushed her lips against Andy’s. Less than a moment later, Quynh had cupped her face and Andy had wrapped both arms around Quynh’s waist.

Quynh pressed her down on the ground and Andy feels the wet of the leaves in her hair, but she doesn’t care. She cares that Quynh is in her arms and that her lips are pressed to Andy’s.

“I love you”, Andy whispered, when Quynh pulled back again. “I love you. I’ve missed you so much. Don’t ever leave me again.”

Quynh kissed her cheek, then her jaw and moved to her throat. Andy sucked in a breath and one arm came to tangle in her hair.

“May I?”

Andy nodded and she gripped Quynh’s hair tighter. When Quynh separated her lips and placed a wet kiss against the same spot she always had.

It stung for just a second when Quynh’s fangs broke through her skin, then a warmth spread through her body and even though it had been centuries it felt as if it had only been seconds they had been apart.

Andy wasn’t sure how long they stayed there. She wasn’t sure how much Quynh drank and she didn’t care. She wouldn’t die. She barely could.

When Quynh did pull back, Andy felt dizzy and warm and full of love. Her heart hadn’t beaten since she died, but it felt as if it was now. She felt alive for the first time since she had lost Quynh.

“There we go, love”, Quynh whispered and pulled back enough to brush hair from Andy’s face.

Quynh sat up, but one hand held Andy down to the ground, as she took a bite of her own wrist. She gently pressed it to Andy’s lips and Andy drank. Quynh had always tasted sweet, but this was something else.

Quynh pulled her wrist away and pressed her lips to Andy’s. They kissed again.

Breathless and dizzy, Andy pulled away from Quynh. Quynh pressed a gentle kiss to Andy’s forehead and Andy held her as tightly as she could.

“I love you”, Quynh whispered. “I love you so, so much.”

By sunrise, Andy and Quynh returned to the factory hand in hand. 


End file.
